


A Gay Miracle

by Kokorokirei



Series: June Pride Oneshots 20Gayteen [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fandoms Intertwining, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay Pride, June Pride Oneshot, Love, Our Gay Beans Are So Slow, San Francisco Setting, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: “It was an unusually warm day at San Francisco, but it was perfect for today’s occasion. People of all genders flourished on Embarcadero, Civic Center, and in the Westfield Mall, wearing colors of the rainbow. Laughter and giggles floated into the air as positive energy traveled to person to person. Freedom, love, and validation was everywhere. In these kind of days, people of different sexual orientation could come together and celebrate themselves. It is a day to remember the fallen who have fought for these days, their sacrifices to ensure equal rights and acceptance.Of course, this day is meant to be shared with loved ones and friends. So where the hell was Korra at?”





	A Gay Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not ship one of these pairings, please either click away or do not express your discontent of the couple. Some fans do ship both pairings so please respect that. Thank you and enjoy.

It was an unusually warm day at San Francisco, but it was perfect for today’s special occasion. People of all genders flourished on Embarcadero, Civic Center, and in the Westfield Mall, wearing colors of the rainbow. Laughter and giggles floated into the air as positive energy traveled to person to person. Freedom, love, and validation was everywhere. In these kind of days, people of different sexualities could come together and celebrate themselves. It is a day to remember the fallen who have fought for these days, their sacrifices to ensure equal rights and acceptance. 

 

Of course, this day is meant to be shared with loved ones and friends. So where the hell was Korra at?

 

“Civic Center? Asami, that’s outside of the mall.” Korra says into her phone. A bisexual flag was wrapped around her waist, almost like a skirt. She wore a blue lace bra and she had a rainbow flower crown on her head. “How did you walk out of the mall when I’m sitting at the food court?”

 

“I don’t know, Korra, I thought I saw you walk out.” Asami replied into her phone. She wore the bisexual flag on her waist too, wearing a red lace bra, and a rainbow flower crown on her head. “It turns out it wasn’t you. She’s not even wearing the bisexual pride flag on her waist. At least she was nice when I accidentally alerted her.”

 

“Can you make your way back?” Korra asked. Asami looked up from her spot, people were crowded around her and Asami couldn’t recognize the buildings. They all look the same to her.

 

“Maybe?” Asami says with uncertainty.

 

Asami felt a finger poke her shoulder and she turns her head to see the woman that she was following earlier. This woman was nice enough to stick around with Asami so she could help her reunite with Korra. The woman gave a friendly nod and offered to take the phone, in which Asami complied. She says, “Hey, are you Korra?”

 

“Yeah, who is this?” Korra asked.

 

“I’m Fareeha, I’m the woman that your girlfriend got confused with. If you want, I could stay with her until you get here. We’re on the lawn, in front of the outdoor stage. Right in the middle of the Civic Center.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be right there. Thanks.” Korra says, ending the call. Fareeha handed the phone back to Asami.

 

“She’ll be here soon.” Fareeha says. Asami sighed happily.

 

“Thank you! I don’t know my way around here. This is my first time at pride.” Asami says, smiling at the older woman.

 

“No problem. I’m glad it was me. There are some sketchy people that might have taken advantage of your situation.” Fareeha says. She sets herself down on the lawn, motioning Asami to join her. “So what made you think I was your girlfriend?”

 

Asami blushed at her mistake. “You guys have such a similar body structure, similar hair, and you two are even wearing the same thing.” This was true. Fareeha wore a similar blue lace bra and she actually wore the pride flag with some kind of eye design in the center of it. “Once I got a closer look at your flag, it was already too late.”

 

Fareeha laughed, smiling at Asami. It was then that Asami noticed the tattoo under her right eye. While Fareeha and Korra shared similar features, Fareeha had more defined facial structures with perfectly arched eyebrows and even darker brown hair than Korra’s. Asami thought this woman could be a model. Her body was much more toned than Korra’s and Asami saw that Fareeha had an obvious six-pack on her stomach, something that Korra has been trying to work on. “Well, now I have to meet this Korra and see for myself.”

 

“I hope I’m not keeping you away from your girlfriend.” Asami says apologetically. 

 

“I’m actually meeting her here, so don’t worry.” Fareeha says. “How long have you been with your girlfriend?”

 

“We got together six months ago.” Asami replied, thinking upon the memory of Korra suggesting a vacation with just the two of them. “It’s crazy because we both share the same ex-boyfriend.”

 

“Wow, really?” Fareeha’s face lighten up as she smiled and Asami thought she had such beautiful eyes.

 

“Not at the same time. I actually dated him after Korra and then it got really complicated. Long story short, we fell for each other instead.” Asami tucked a hair behind her ear. 

 

“That sounds like something out of a romance drama movie.” Fareeha chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

 

“How about you? If you don’t mind me asking?” Asami asks, feeling more comfortable with the older woman. 

 

“I’ve been with my girlfriend for a few years now. We work in the same fashion agency and that’s where we reunited.” Fareeha explains.

 

“Reunited?” Asami asked. She then adds, “Are you a model?”

 

Fareeha nods her head. “It’s a part-time thing, I’m actually a detective for SFPD. My girlfriend is a doctor.”

 

“Is she a model too?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Fareeha smirks, imaging the sight of her girlfriend in the latest swimsuit line. 

 

“What did you mean when you said reunited?” Asami asked again, genuinely intrigued with this woman. It was so exciting to meet another woman that has a girlfriend too.

 

“My mom actually founded that fashion agency with two other members. You might have heard of it. Overwatch? Ring a bell?”

 

Asami’s green eyes widen. “Oh my goodness, I love their clothes.” She gasps. Her mouth dropped open. “Oh my spirits, you seem more familiar now! You’re THAT Fareeha Amari!”

 

Fareeha lets out a loud laugh, feeling sheepish now. “Aw man, I guess I’m getting more famous now.” She had a blush on her cheeks. “Well, anyways, when Overwatch first started, I would meet my mom, after school, at the place where I waited until she finished her work. That’s where I met my girlfriend. Well, we weren’t together then. I was only twelve but we became fast friends. When Overwatch was brought back after a long hiatus, my girlfriend and I rekindle our friendship and now here we are.”

 

“That’s so romantic.” Asami says, beaming at the older woman. Then her face drops when she came to another realization. “Wait, is your girlfriend THAT Angela Ziegler?”

 

Fareeha smirks as she says,“The one and only.”

 

Asami felt her mind was going to explode. She was trying so hard not to freak out. Angela was a renowned doctor who also specializes in inventing. Although Asami didn’t exactly share the same interest with her, she still had the highest honor of respect for that woman. “I’m so sorry if I sound crazy but I am a huge fan of Angela’s work. God, of course I would accidentally embarrass myself in front of her girlfriend.”

 

“I have had my fair share of embarrassing myself in front of Angela’s admirers. Don’t worry.” Fareeha chuckles. “Okay, I’m sorry. I just realize, and this is going to add to my list of embarrassments, but I didn’t even ask your name. Can I get your name?”

 

Fareeha offers a hand for Asami to shake, in which Asami complies. “I’m Asami Sato, pleasure to meet you, Fareeha.”

 

It was Fareeha’s turn to drop her mouth, her eyes widening. Her heart started to pound against her chest. “Wait? The Asami Sato? The youngest CEO of Future Industries?”

 

“Yes?” Asami says sheepishly.

 

“Oh my god.” Fareeha gasps. “I am actually sitting next to Asami Sato. Angela is crazy about you!”

 

“She is?!” Asami’s eyes grew wide. Her lips had a huge smile on it. Angela is a fan of her? What a crazy world.

 

“Korra. Korra! Korra!” Fareeha repeated, her voice growing louder. “Why didn’t I realize? You’re the Avatar’s girlfriend!”

 

Asami lets out a nervous chuckle. “Not much people actually recognize our relationship since we just got together.”

 

“Wow. This is crazy. The Asami Sato mistook me for the Avatar.” Fareeha sighs, mind blown. “I guess all those workouts finally paid off.”

 

“To think Angela is a fan of me.” Asami swoon. 

 

Fareeha felt like this was a perfect opportunity and she nervously asked, “Asami, can I ask you for a favor?”

 

XXX

 

“Fareeha! Fareeha! I found you, baby!” Angela cried out when she wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck. However, she doesn’t remember Fareeha being so short. In fact, why does Fareeha feel do small?

 

“Ah, Ma’am? I’m sorry, I think you got the wrong person.” The smaller woman spoke. Angela’s eyes widen and she jumped off the poor soul.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I thought you were my girlfriend.” Angela quickly says, dying of shame. Her blue eyes also met blue eyes and Angela gasp. “Wait, you’re the Avatar. You’re Korra, right?”

 

“You’re Angela Ziegler.” Korra says, eyes widening, her mouth dropping. 

 

Angela and Korra stared at each other, shocked and in awe. Korra’s eyes looked up and down Angela. She was wearing a similar outfit as Asami. She wore a pride flag around her waist with wings painted on the center. Angela had a similar red lace bra too. Angela gasp, “You’re Asami Sato girlfriend.”

 

“You’re my girlfriend’s idol.” Korra replies. 

 

“I’m Asami Sato’s idol!?” Angela screamed, her mouth gaping open.

 

“You’re Fareeha Amari’s girlfriend!” Korra gasps. They stood there, just staring at each other in pure shock. People gave them weird looks while some seem to recognize one of them.

 

Angela was the first to break the staring contest. “Oh my goodness, you’re actually the Avatar.”

 

“I’m so sorry to act like a fan girl, Miss Ziegler, but my girlfriend is such a huge fan of your work and I’m a fan of Fareeha’s work.” Korra stutters, mentally slapping herself for acting so nervous.

 

“Fareeha is such a huge fan of your work, Korra. She loved your efforts to stabilize Republic City by taking down the Equalist.” Angela says, growing giddier as she spoke. “That and she is a fan of your wrestling matches.”

 

“I-I-I am so honored.” Korra stuttered. She raised her hands to the back of her head as she tried to calm herself down.“Oh my goodness, I didn’t even realize it was THAT Fareeha when Asami called me.”

 

“Fareeha is with Asami?” Angela says, tilting her head.

 

“Yeah. Asami accidentally mistook your girlfriend as me.” Korra explains. “I was just going over to meet up with them. Oh my spirits, I am going to meet Fareeha Amari, the woman who took down some of the notorious and worst criminals while working as a model on the side.”

 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Angela asks, taking Korra’s hand. “We should go to them!”

 

Before Korra could say anything, she saw a hand land on Angela’s shoulder. It made the older woman turn around. She was met with a man. He gives Angela a look down and smirks. “Hey, baby. What are you doing by yourself?”

 

“Excuse me, please don’t touch me.” Angela says, shaking off the hand. The man eyes her again and then he stares at her in shock.

 

“Woah, you’re that model on Overwatch. Damn, you’re hotter than I thought.” He gasp. Angela could smell the scent of alcohol on him. His eyes linger at Angela’s chest. “Nice, those boobs are real.”

 

“Thank you, now I’m leaving.” Angela starts to try and walk away with Korra but the man runs in front of her to block her.

 

“Hey, you single?” He asks. He almost trips on his feet. “Or if not, yah interested in a third party?”

 

“No, I’m actually taken and happily refuse your offer.” Angela says, trying to bypass him but he insisted by blocking her way. Korra grit her teeth, glaring at the man. 

 

“Hey man, back off. You heard the lady.” Korra growls, pushing the man aside when he wobbled too close to Angela.

 

“What?” He glares at Korra, looking down at her. “This pipsqueak your girlfriend?”

 

Angela and Korra shared glances, nodding as they understood what to do. It was like an unspoken rule between women in their situations. Angela confidently says, “Yeah, she is. Now please leave us alone.”

 

He just looks at Korra again, then he rubs his head, shaking it back and forth. “I can take her down.”

 

“Hey.” Angela growls. “You’re drunk, sir, please refrain from any violence. Where are your friends?”

 

“Baby, you deserve some dick. Not some pussy.” He slurs, reaching for Angela.

 

Before he could grab Angela, Korra slammed her hand around his wrist and started to twist it. He lets out a sharp cry as he stumbles to the ground. Korra snarls, “Forgive me if I’m too assumptious, but I believe you are at the wrong kind of pride. Straight pride has eleven other months, we get to have June.”

 

“Hey! Let go of my bro!” Another voice came out. Angela and Korra turn their heads towards two other men, waving their empty bottles. They stumbled on their way, making Angela uneasy. “Bro is just trying to get pussy.”

 

“Oh god.” Angela rolled her eyes. “You guys are the worst kind of people, taking advantage of our day for your own amusement.”

 

“Huh?” The men gawked, looking at Angela like she was crazy. “Straight people should deserve to go to pride too! We feel left out.”

 

“Not if you guys take advantage of it for your selfish reasons.” Korra says, letting the man’s hand go. “There’s a difference between support and taking advantage.”

 

“Aw shut up.” The same man that Korra caught says. He gets up, glaring down at the Avatar. He raises his fist but another hand shot out to stop him. “Yo, who the fuck is it this time?”

 

“I am Fareeha Amari. I am an agent for SFPD. I am not on duty but that will not stop me from kicking your ass. Now please leave my girlfriend and her friend alone.” Fareeha tighten her grip on the man as she glared down at him. Towering over him, he shuddered as he nodded his head.

 

He shivered under her as he stumbled back to his friends and running away. Fareeha had a smirk on her lips as Asami jumped into Korra’s arms. Asami says, “Oh Korra, you were so brave!”

 

Angela rushed into Fareeha’s arm. “Baby you look so cool!”

 

Asami and Angela stopped, turned their heads, and stared at each other. It took them a few moments before they squealed. They ripped themselves out of their lover’s arms and hugged each other. They both said, “I am such a big fan of you, Angela/Asami!”

 

Fareeha and Korra smirked at the sight, excited that their girlfriends finally met. They glance at each other and Fareeha offered a nervous hand. She calmly, as much as she couldn’t, says, “Fareeha Amari, it’s nice to meet you, Korra.”

 

Korra, returning the handshake, with a nervous laugh, replies, “Me too, it is an honor to be your acquaintance.”

 

Angela and Asami giggled at their girlfriends, watching them awkwardly trying to maintain their cool. Angela says, “Fareeha is fangirling so much.”

 

“Korra is so holding it in, but she’s definitely excited to meet Fareeha.” Asami replies.

 

XXX

 

Angela and Asami held hands as they wandered through the last patch of booths before returning back to the lawn, their girlfriend’s following them. Fareeha and Korra were having a conversation about special cases that Fareeha had taken and the matches that Korra performed in. All in all, the day went by wonderfully, despite the earlier hiccup.

 

Asami looked over her shoulder, looking at Fareeha, giving her a certain look. Fareeha nodded, making Asami say to Angela, “Hey, can we take a picture in front of those flags? Just the two of us?”

 

“Of course.” Angela says

 

“Can you hold one end of my bisexual flag?” Asami says, unwrapping the flag from her waist, revealing a pair of jean shorts underneath. She turns her head towards Korra. “Korra, take the picture.”

 

“Ah, okay.” Korra says, taking Asami’s phone. Angela and Asami settled themselves into position where each girl held one end of the flag. Asami and Angela wrapped their arms around each other’s waist, smiling towards the camera. Korra’s eyes widen when she saw what was really going on. She gave a soft smile, her heart jumping. “Alright, one, two, three, smile!”

 

The picture was taken and Asami quickly grabbed her flag back to her hands. Angela and Asami went to Korra so they could look at the picture. Asami opens her phone, pulling up to the photo. She asks, “Here, Angela, what do you think?”

 

Angela’s eyes squint as she looks at the picture. Asami and her look so happy and it made her heart beam. She says, “It looks great.”

 

“Do you think the flag angle look fine?”

 

“Flag angle? I’m sure it looks fine, Asami.” Angela laughed, her eyes focusing on the flag. Then her eyes caught on some black letters on the flag. Her mouth moved to read it. “Angela, will you marry me?”

 

Angela almost dropped the phone when she read those words. She turns around to find Fareeha but Fareeha was already down on one knee, looking up at her. Asami swooped in to grab her phone out of Angela’s hand, smiling at the scene. Korra held Asami’s hand, watching the couple. A crowd had gathered, all watching Angela and Fareeha.

 

“Angela.” Fareeha says softly, making Angela almost happily sob. Her hands covered her mouth to stifle the excitement in her heart. “Not a day goes by that I think about how I am the luckiest woman to have such an amazing and gorgeous girlfriend. There are so many fishes in the sea and yet you hooked me.”

 

Angela laughed at the small inside joke she had with Fareeha. Her eyes welled up with tears. “Oh Fareeha.”

 

“Angela. I want to be the woman that you wake up to every morning and fall asleep with every night. I want to be the woman that will always keep you safe, knowing that you will be there to heal me. I want to be the woman that you can proudly brag about.” Fareeha continued, smiling at Angela. She took out a ring box, opening it for Angela. Inside was a diamond ring with sapphire dotted around the band. “Angela Ziegler, will you give me the honor of calling you my wife? Will you marry me?”

 

Angela felt tears pour down her cheeks as she said, “Yes, I accept.”

 

Fareeha would feel her eyes brimming with tears as she took Angela’s hand and placed the ring on her finger. The crowd roared in excitement, clapping and cheering for the couple. Asami was wiping the tears from her cheeks and Korra help wipe them off. 

 

“You!” Angela teased, pointing at Asami. “You were in on this!”

 

Asami shrugged her shoulders as she let Angela run to her, giving her a hug. “She asked me earlier. How could I refuse?”

 

“Congratulations, Angela.” Korra says. Angela leans in to kiss Korra on the cheek, smiling at her.

 

“Thank you, Korra.” She says. She then returns to Fareeha, leaning up to kiss her. “I love you so much, Fareeha.”

 

“I love you too.” Fareeha responds.

 

“Today has been such a miracle.” Asami comments, looking over at Korra.

 

“It sure has, Asami.” Korra responds, leaning to kiss her. “It sure has.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do this! I had to. I’m so happy I finished it. Happy Pride to you all!
> 
> You can contact me on my tumblr @kokoro—nerd (two dashes).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Night Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862689) by [Outerbluefox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerbluefox/pseuds/Outerbluefox)




End file.
